A Certain Spirit Detective
by otakuking94
Summary: For his next mission Yusuke and friends become students in Academy City in order to deal with some demons, and end up getting thrown into the world of science and magic as they meet characters from the Index/Railgun universe and face a new threat to their world as they know it.
1. Beginning

**Hello again everyone, I know it's really been a long time since I wrote anything but I'm back. And if you're worried about me starting this new story and not updating my older one then don't, because I'll get on that ASAP. I've been too busy with school and other stuff to put out anything, but I'll be trying to update more frequently again. This is just another idea that I had recently and thought it would be fun to write, so please review and tell me what you think. Any Ideas and feedback welcome! **

* * *

><p>The four girls sitting in a local family restaurant that they frequented, they had ordered food and drinks, and chatted as they normally did, Saten Ruiko was talking about a new rumor that she saw on a forum. "Did you guys hear about the strange creatures that people have been seeing at night?" she said. Then, another one of the girls that had artificial flowers on her head, Uiharu Kazari, spoke "Saten-san, please stop talking about stuff like that!" She said as she covered her ears trying to drown her out. "Come on; don't tell me that you're afraid of a few monsters?" Saten said trying to tease her. "Don't tell me that you both actually believe that?" said another one of the girls named Shirai Kuroko who wore her hair in pigtails. "Or it could just be an esper trying to pull a prank, this is Academy City after all" said the final girl, Misaka Mikoto who had light brown hair. "You're probably right Misaka-san" said Saten, who was a little heartbroken. Then, her phone vibrated, Saten looked at her screen as she began to smile again, "This is Amazing!" she shouted while standing up from her seat. "What is it?" asked Uiharu. "My cousin is coming to Academy city soon, It's been so long since I seen him" She responded with a huge grin plastered on her face.<br>"Judging by your reaction I'm guessing that you are really excited to see him again" said Shirai Kuroko as she sipped her tea, "yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before. So what's he like?" asked Misaka. "Well, he's really funny, but he's also really stubborn and lazy, and he has a pretty bad temper, he would always get into fight with everyone when we were younger, but he was always really nice to me." She said still smiling as she remembered the past.

"He sounds similar to some of the delinquents I deal with on the daily bases, anyways we better be heading back soon" the girl with the twin pigtails said with a sigh as she put on her Judgment armband on. "Yes Shirai-san" said Uiharu as she did the same, Shirai grabbed her shoulder "see you later Onee-sama, please tell the dorm mistress that I will be late tonight" she said a she teleported Uiharu and Herself away. "Looks like I better get going too, if I'm late for curfew again, the dorm manager will kill me, see ya" said Mikoto as she got up out of her seat and headed towards the door. Saten did the same, they said their goodbyes and they parted ways, as Saten walked down the street she couldn't stop herself from smiling. _I can't wait to see you again, Yusuke-nii _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" said Yusuke as he sneezed; he was currently on a train that was already inbound to its destination of Academy City.<p>

**Flashback**

Yusuke was walking home with Keiko, "since your mothers going to be home late today how about I make you dinner?" asked Keiko. "It doesn't really matter; I'll just get something from the convenience store like I usually do" Responded Yusuke in a matter of fact tone. "You know you really need to stop eating so much junk" scolded Keiko, "blah blah blah" muttered Yusuke. Then a young woman with blue hair holding a tape and riding an oar descended from the sky, the spirit detective facepalmed "Botan!? Oh no, don't tell me it's another case" he said with a look of frustration on his face. "BINGO" she said as she handed him the tape, "Damnit, guess I better go to that Idiot Kuwabara's place to watch this" he said, as he reluctantly took the tape from the young woman's hand and walked off into a different direction. "Yusuke make sure you come straight home when you're done" shouted Keiko, "yeah yeah" he responded.

Yusuke and Botan stood in front of Kuwabara's house; Yusuke rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. "Urameshi? What are you doing here?" he asked, Yusuke said nothing and just showed him the tape, then Kuwabara then figured out what was going on and let him in, he then followed Kuwabara up the stairs to his bedroom. The spirit detective popped the tape into the VCR and began watching. A person who looked like a child appeared on the screen his name was Koenma, he was Yusuke's boss and the son of the king of spirit world. "Hello Yusuke, I trust you are in good spirits" said Koenma, "screw you, you damn toddler" yelled Yusuke at the screen, "well enough with the pleasantries let's get down to business, have you ever heard of a place called Academy City?" asked Koenma. Yusuke sat there for a minute thinking, _it sounds familiar but it doesn't ring any bells, _thought Yusuke, "If you don't already know then I'll tell you, it's a City almost entirely made up of students. But these aren't your everyday run of the mill students, these children are a new type of espers created using science, rather than spirit energy like the ones you faced before and I believe some demons have caught wind of this and have made it their target, and that's where you come in" said Koenma as he pointed through the screen at him, "I need you to infiltrate Academy city and find out what the demons are up to and put a stop to it" he said in a serious tone. Yusuke groaned "You've got to be kidding me, can't you spirit world guys do something for yourselves for once" he shouted toward the screen, Kuwabara couldn't contain his laughter "Hahahahahahahaha, that what you get Urameshi" he said, only to be hit in the jaw with a firm right hook from the spirit detective. "Ouch, what the hell Urameshi" said Kuwabara while holding is sore jaw, before he could say anything else Koenma finished "I'll also be sending Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei with you, but not all at once, Academy City has a long waiting period for new applicant because of background checks, so once I finish the remainder of the paperwork they'll join you and please try to be inconspicuous and not draw so much attention to yourself" he said before the screen faded to black.

Botan handed Yusuke a folder inside it was some train ticket as well as some paper work proving he was a new transfer student to a certain high school in the city. Yusuke walked home while still looking through the folder at all the paperwork he had, Koenma surprisingly took care of everything, from his living expenses to where he'd be staying. _Wow, that toddler must be really serious about this one,_ he thought as he unlocked his front door and went inside. Keiko had just finished making dinner, so they both sat down to enjoy their meal. Afterwards Yusuke explained to her the details of his new mission "Oh, Academy City I've heard of it, isn't your cousin Ruiko a student there" she said, "Yeah that it! I knew it sounded familiar, she did tell me that she was going to some special school or something. I guess that was the place she was talking about" he said. Keiko looked at him and said "maybe you should give her a call or something, I'm sure that she would be happy to hear from you and even more excited to know you're going to Academy City".

The next day at the train station Yusuke was about to set off for Academy City and Keiko was seeing him off, after she made sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "Remember don't get into any trouble while you're there, and make sure you tell Ruiko I said hi" she said, "ok mom" Yusuke said sarcastically, Keiko responded by sticking her tongue out at him childishly as he boarded.

About an hour into the train ride Yusuke pulled out his phone and sent a text message to his cousin, it read ' _yo kid it's been a while I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to Academy City, seeya then!' Yusuke U. _

* * *

><p><strong>See you guy's again next chapter <strong>


	2. The Ogre of Academy City

**Hello everyone and welcome to the new chapter, I have really had a lot of Ideas lately for this story and I'm also re-watching the YuYu Hakusho series and I also have some big plans for Touma's and Misaka's part in this story, as well as a few other characters later on. Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Misaka Mikoto, one of the most powerful espers in Academy City, Ranked third among the seven level fives in Academy City was currently surrounded in an alley by thugs and older guys, most of them were skillout but she knew that these guys weren't really worth her time. "Hey sweet heart how about we go somewhere that we can have some fun?" asked one of the guys only to be ignored by her as she tried to walk past them. Then her path was blocked by more skillout thugs "where do you think you're going little girl?" another one of the thugs asked. Misaka tried to ignore them the best she could but her patience was running thin, normally she would have just fried these guys but she was going to be late for curfew any minute and since Kuroko wasn't around she couldn't just teleport. "Fine if that how you want it" she said as her bangs started to spark. "Seriously, all of you assholes are ganging up on a little girl?" asked the voice coming from behind them, all the thugs turned in direction the voice came from only to be greeted by a young man with slicked back hair wearing a green jacket and blue jeans. "How about you guys pick on someone pick on someone your own size" he said confidently, one of the thugs charged at him while throwing a sloppy punch; Yusuke dodged it with ease and quickly knocked him out with a right hook. "Get him!" screamed another one of the thugs as they all began to attack him, Yusuke cracked his knuckles happily "Bring it on you bastards" he yelled as he began to crush all the thugs in front of him. Mikoto couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of her, the one boy with a smile on his face handling the older skillout members with ease. "Run he's a monster!" shouted one of the skillout members as he tried to escape but he was too late, Yusuke delivered a hard punch to the back of his head rendering him unconscious. The alley way was littered with the incapacitated bodies of the skillout thugs, with Yusuke standing over all of them "hahahahahah, I guess there's jerks like these everywhere you go" he laughed, then he turned to Misaka "ok kid, you don't have to worry anymore" he said. "Don't act all high and mighty I didn't need your help, I'm not some helpless girl I can take care of myself" she said, Misaka had gotten so caught up watching the fight that she had forgotten about her curfew and was now completely late. "Don't flatter yourself princess, it's not like I was trying to save you, I just needed a little stress relief" he said smugly, "now if you'll excuse me I have other things to take care of" and before she could respond Yusuke already started walking away. Mikoto thought about pursuing him, but she decided against it because of the anti-skill sirens in the distance "well no point sticking around here" she said as she took an alternate root back to her dorm.<p>

After being sidetracked Yusuke had finally arrived at his new dormitory in district 7 of Academy City, after obtaining his key from the dorm manager he preceded to his room. It was on the sixth storey of the eight storey Dormitory, "not bad I guess" he said as he tossed his bag on the floor and hopped into bed_. I wonder when the other guys are supposed to show up he thought to himself, _but his thought was interrupted by the scream from the room directly above his **"Such Misfortune!" **said the voice as it cried in agony. Yusuke fell out of bed "what the hell?" he said as he immediately raced out of his room to get to the dorm above his_, is it a demon? That weird I didn't sense anything_, he thought. Once he got to the door he immediately pushed it open what he saw was something he never expected. A spikey haired boy, with a silver haired nun gripping on to his head with nothing but her teeth as he struggled to get free " Index-san I said I was sorry please forgive this poor misfortunate Kamijou" said the boy as he continued to struggle, but his cries fell on deaf ears as the girls grip only tightened. The spirit detective could only stand there watching and knowing that matters like this were out of his jurisdiction, "that's not something you see everyday" he said. The boy and girl had finally noticed his presence and ended their dispute "can I help you?" said the spikey haired boy with a sheepish grin on his face while rubbing his sore head. "Not really, I just heard screaming and came to check it out" said Yusuke, the boy nodded and walked with Yusuke just outside his front door. "Sorry about that" said the boy, "it's alright, but what did you do to piss her off so bad anyways" asked Yusuke who at this point felt sorry for him. "Well long story short I won some tickets to a new all you can eat buffet in the City and promised to take her" he said "and?" asked Yusuke, "The wind kind of blew them out of my hand and into the river, I got them out but the water made them pretty much illegible, so they're useless now" he said with a sigh. "That's pretty rough man" _Damn and I thought my luck was bad_ Yusuke thought, "don't worry about it I'm used to this kind of stuff" said the spikey haired boy.

A voice came from back inside his room "Toumaaaa, I'm hungry!" , Touma looked back and let out a heavy sigh, "looks like I have to get going, uhm, what was your name again?" he asked "Yusuke Urameshi, and you?" he responded, "Kamijou Touma, seeya around" said the boy before he went back in his room to handle his gluttonous roommate. After the commotion, Yusuke went back to his room and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>The Next day, Yusuke was still in his bed asleep, he never was what you would call a morning person and he also rarely attended school at all. If it wasn't for Keiko he would probably have been held back, so now that she wasn't around to force him, he didn't really see a reason to go. "Tap Tap Tap", could be heard on the glass of his dorm room window, the noise continued to get louder and louder until he had no choice but to acknowledge it. The spirit detective got out of bed an opened the window, then a small familiar creature flew through; it was a small blue bird like creature with long floppy ears, and little spikey hair on its head, he was Yusuke spirit beast, a manifestation of his inner self. The creature proceeded to rest itself on Yusuke's head, "Puu, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be back home with Keiko?" he said while yawning. The creature then dropped a note in front of him, it was from Keiko, the note read (Dear Yusuke, Puu was starting to get lonely without you around so I thought you wouldn't mind him staying with you while you're in Academy City, just make sure you take care of him. PS, if you even think about missing your first day of school I'll never speak to you again!) Yusuke crumpled up the note and tossed it on the floor "Damnit, how does she always know" he muttered while putting his little spirit beast onto the bed as he started getting ready. After finishing, Yusuke picked up his bag made his way to the door, Puu tried to land on his head again but Yusuke stopped him "Don't worry I'll be back after school little guy" he said while setting him back on the bed, the spirit beast looked sad but nodded in agreement as Yusuke left.<p>

Yusuke was wearing his required uniform for his new school, but he left his dress shirt unbuttoned so his green undershirt could be seen, with his hair slicked back like normal. Yusuke was a little bit worried about starting out in his new school, mainly because he had never had the best luck dealing with teachers or other students for that matter, because everyone was afraid of him with the exception of Keiko and Kuwabara. The boy finally made it to the front of his new school, on time because of Puu's well-timed entrance. He made his way to the office to get his class schedule, but bumped into a short pink haired girl carrying a stack of papers on the way accidentally knocking all of them to the floor, "sorry about that kid" he said as he started to pick the papers up for her "It's alright…. Wait I'm a teacher not a kid, call me Komoe-sensei" she said with a pouting face.

"Yeah right, and I'm the pope" he said sarcastically, "what's your name?" she asked while still pouting, "Yusuke Urameshi" he responded, the small teacher then came to a realization. "Oh, Urameshi-chan I've been expecting you" she smiled as she started to pull his free hand toward the direction of a certain class room "wait here" she said as she took the stack of papers from him and opened the door. Yusuke was confused but he just went along with it, "good morning class, today I have an announcement, we have a new transfer student come in Urameshi-chan" she said. Yusuke walked into the room and everyone's eyes fell on him, the ones who stuck out most in the class were a boy with blonde hair who wore sun glasses, a blue haired boy whose eyes seemed to be closed, a girl with long black hair and rather large breast, and a certain spikey haired misfortunate neighbor. "Urameshi-chan would you like to introduce yourself?" Komoe asked, "Sure, My name is Yusuke Urameshi" said the spirit detective, and then went to take his seat. The class went by pretty normally, until lunch time, Yusuke's desk was soon crowded by students asking him all types of question, things like his hobbies, his esper level, and even if he had a girlfriend. Which his response was "none of your damn business" causing a lot of the students to back off, but then he was approached by the three boys he noticed earlier, "Yo, Urameshi what's up?" said Touma, before Yusuke could respond, the boy with blue hair cut in "Yo new guy, do you mind helping us settle a little argument" he said, "Sure what?" said Yusuke, "In your opinion which one is better; bunny girls, maids, or nurses?" Yusuke sat and thought about it for a minute "I'd have to say…" before he could even answer, the large breasted girl he noticed earlier jumped in the conversation. "You idiots leave him out of your dumb arguments and where are your manners, were you raised in a barn, at least introduce yourselves first" she scalded, "Ok we get it nya~, my name is Tsuchimikado Motoharu" said the blonde haired boy, "I'm Aogami Pierce, nice to meet ya" said the blue haired boy, "and I'm Fukiyose Seiri, the class representative" she said stretching her hand out towards him. After getting to know his new classmates a little bit, the rest of the day went by rather fast. Soon class ended and all the students who didn't have clubs began to leave the school with the exception Kamijou Touma, who had supplementary lessons because he failed to do his homework again.

* * *

><p>Saten and Uiharu had just gotten out of school, and were heading to their usual meeting place, to join Kuroko and Misaka. Saten wanted to introduce her friends to her cousin, whom she had already texted the location and the time to. The two girls entered the restaurant, and were greeted by their other two friends; Kuroko and Misaka who were waiting on them. "Saten-san, when is your cousin going to get here?" asked Uiharu, "He should get here soon, I hope he didn't get lost" she said. Kuroko looked very disinterested "as long as he doesn't try anything with my Onee-sama, I don't really care" she said very nonchalantly. The girls began to talk like usual to pass the time "a new rumor appeared on the forums almost overnight, Have you guys heard of the Ogre of Academy City?" she asked. The other girls shook their heads and waited for her to continue, "Well I heard that there's a guy who is supposedly as strong as an ogre, they say that he only targets skillout gangs", Kuroko sighed "sadly that's not just a rumor, in the past two days over 50 skillout members have been hospitalized. "She said, Uiharu also added to the conversation "the reports say that, they were all found by anti-skill, knocked unconscious and had broken bones". Mikoto stayed quiet, <em>could it be that same guy that I ran into the other day<em> she thought, and then with perfect timing Yusuke walked into the family restaurant, Saten turned her head and her face seemed to light up "Yusuke-nii!" she said as she rushed up and hugged him. "Hey Ruiko, it's been a while hasn't it" he said as he put his hand on her head, she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to their table, "Everybody, this is my cousin Yusuke Urameshi", the other two girls greeted him with the exception of Misaka, who stood up and pointed at him "Your that guy from the other day!" she said in surprise. Kuroko got a twisted expression on her face "Onee-sama, what is your relationship with this man?!" she yelled with malice and obvious jealousy in her voice. "Why do always jump to conclusion Kuroko?" Misaka said, then Kuroko teleported over her, "Onee-sama!" she said while crying as she tackled her only to be electrocuted. The teleporter lay on the ground charred and twitching, "looks like you made yourself some pretty interesting friends Ruiko" he said while laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>If you made it this far I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to get on a regular upload schedule but no promises. Remember to leave a review and leave me some feedback and thanks for the support so far, next chapter I really hope to get to the action so… <strong>

**Preview:**

A red haired and a black haired demon stood on top of a building overlooking the city!

**Hiei**: When is it going to be are turn?

**Kurama: **Try to be patient Hiei, I'm sure we'll get our chance soon enough.


	3. The Demon Duo

**Chapter 3 I tried a few new things in this chapter and hope that it turned out well, thanks for the support so far.**

* * *

><p>Yusuke Urameshi was still laughing at the exchange between Kuroko and Misaka, "Yusuke-nii, how do you know Misaka-san?" asked Saten Ruiko curiously, interrupting his laughter. "Who's that?" replied Yusuke, Saten pointed toward her friend with the short brown hair and Yusuke looked at her thoughtfully "never met her" he said. Misaka had grown fed up with him at this point "what do you mean you don't remember me! Your fought all those skillout members the other day and then just ran off like nothing happened" she yelled. Misaka didn't really know why he got under her skin so much, but it was probably because the incident in which they met reminded her of a similar incident that involved a certain idiot. "Ah! You're that brat from the other night" he said in realization, "Who are you calling a brat? I have a name, moron" she yelled at him angrily. Saten and Uiharu had managed to calm her down and had her explain what exactly happened that night, at this point Kuroko had also regained consciousness and listened as well. After Misaka finished Kuroko and Uiharu were now glaring at Yusuke "Urameshi-san, you know it's wrong to take the law into your own hands like that?" scolded Uiharu, Kuroko nodded in agreement "she's right but since you did keep my Onee-sama out of trouble I'll have to offer you my thanks" she said reluctantly, since she was still suspicious of the boys motives towards Misaka. "Gee, thanks" he responded sarcastically, Saten smiled "You really haven't changed after all these years have you?" she said happily. Then, all the girls began to barrage the spirit detective with questions, but Mikoto's seemed to be the most notable "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she said referring to their previous encounter, she had been pretty awe struck by it since then by how strong he was but she could tell he was holding back and just playing with the skillout members rather than fighting them seriously. "I've been through some pretty crazy training, if I lost to punks like those that old hag would kill me" he responded, trying not to go into too much detail. He told them about his experience in the Genkai Tournament while censoring anything about demons and spirit world. The Girls hung on every word of his story, "So that old woman trained you after you won her tournament?" asked Saten, "Yeah pretty much, that old hag put me through hell but she's really the only one that ever taught me anything useful" he said. Kuroko seemed a bit skeptical "How tough can an old woman be anyway?" she said, "You don't know the half of it" he said while thinking back to his hellish training under Genkai. The group had gotten caught up in their conversation and time seemed to fly by, everyone had gotten up and left the restaurant "I'll introduce you guys to my friends next time, they should be here soon" he said while walking away. The four girls waved him off and said their own goodbyes as they left for their dorms "He may seem like a jerk, but he isn't such a bad guy I guess" said Mikoto as she and Kuroko walked back to the Tokiwadai dormitory. Maybe it was all the time Kuroko spent working for Judgment but she couldn't get over the suspicious feeling she had earlier because of the young man, even after confirming that he had no interest in her Onee-sama, she continued to feel uneasy.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the city two boys wandered around the city as it was getting dark out, one had dark red hair and green eyes, the other much shorter boy had red eyes and black hair with a bandage on his right arm and a headband around his forehead. "What was that fool Koenma thinking sending us to a place like this" said the shorter boy, "relax Hiei, remember what Koenma told us before we came here" said the red haired boy rationally.<p>

**Flashback  
><strong>

Koenma was in his office sitting in his usual seat behind his desk with his assistant a blue ogre right next to him, with Kurama and Hiei standing in front of him. "So what is this all about anyway" asked Hiei to the point, "I brought you two here to let you know your new mission, you see I've already sent Yusuke and I want to send the rest of you right away" said Koenma seriously, "where exactly do you want to send us" asked Kurama. "Academy City, the city that creates espers through the use of science and Technology rather than using spirit energy, I want the both of you to infiltrate the city as students" he said. Hiei then spoke up "You really expect me to lower myself to the point of attending a human school! You must be joking" he said while growing angrier. "I'm not joking; Yusuke will really need all of your help in this case. Academy City is a rather large place that hold more than 2.3 million people and some demons have decided to take refuge there, were don't know the reasons or what there after but that's why we must put a stop to it before this escalates any further. Neither of the two demons could really argue with him at this point. Koenma explained the remaining detail such as where they would attend school, where they would be staying during the case, and how they were allowed to behave.

* * *

><p>The two boys continued to talk on the way to their new dorm "Remember what Koenma said, were allowed to use our demon power to fake being espers, just don't go overboard" said Kurama calmly, "don't worry I'll only use what's needed, but more importantly how long are you going to keep follow us?" said Hiei to no one in particular. Then a dark figure in a trench coat came out of the alley "very perceptive of you, how long did you know I was following you?" the man asked. "I could smell your demon stench, since we arrived earlier today, what do you want?" said Kurama in a serious tone, "I just wanted to see what the traitor were doing here" the man replied in a sinister tone. Hiei drew his sword "I'd watch that mouth of your, or you might end up headless" he said very threateningly, "calm yourselves I'm not here to fight, I'm here to offer you a chance at redemption" he said slyly, "What do you mean?" asked Kurama. "The chance to join us of course, the demon fox Kurama and Jaganshi Hiei would be great additions to our group" said the man in the trench coat, "I'm sorry but we'll have to decline" said Kurama, "you fools, I hope you know you've sealed your fates" yelled the man but he was silenced as Hiei appeared behind him and put his sword to his throat. "Tell us everything you know and I might consider letting you live" said Hiei who had grown tired of talking, the man had gone completely silent and just smirked, then there was an explosion of smoke that cover them. Hiei jumped back and when the smoke cleared the man was gone. Kurama stood back and watched "looks like we've become quite the celebrities since the dark tournament" he said laughing slightly, "I just hope all of them won't be weaklings like him" said Hiei as he re-sheathed his sword and continued to walk with Kurama.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, the duo started their new school in academy city; it was a rather normal high school by academy city standards with eight hundred students in total. Kurama took every chance he got to gather more information about the city; he learned how the level system worked and how espers were ranked from zero to five, with five being the strongest and zero being the weakest. Hiei went through the day ignoring any of the students who tried to talk with him, since he didn't have much experience dealing with people besides his friends. The bell rang symbolizing the end of school, Kurama and Hiei began to leave "Hey Shuichi, would you like to come to the underground mall with us?" asked a girl with friends from their class, who was using Kurama's human name. "Sorry but I have a prior engagement, maybe some other time" he said politely, the girl nodded her head in acknowledgement and left with her friends. Kurama and Hiei left as well "I'll never be able to figure out how you can deal with humans" said Hiei, "It's not all that difficult if you just give it he try" responded Kurama, Hiei simply scoffed at the idea "I think I'll pass" he said. It was starting to get late which meant a lot of students were getting home before curfew, but Hiei and Kurama decided to wait for night time, deciding that would be their best chance of finding their targets. The two of them stood atop a nearby building watching the mostly empty streets below; until they hear a loud piercing scream, they both immediately charged in that direction while jumping from building to building. In a nearby alley a girl with artificial flowers on her head was cornered by what seemed three large creatures with horns and sharp fangs, the demon picked up the girl by her neck making it harder for her to speak "shut up I hate it when my food talks, It makes it harder to enjoy" said one of the demons, "I rather like it when they scream it's like music to my ears" said another. Then the arm of the demon holding up the girl was sliced clean off and she was caught by Kurama when she fell, the demon hissed in pain and backed away along with the other two following behind him. The girl looked into Kurama's eyes and lost consciousness, "Is she alive?" asked Hiei, "Yes, she only has a few scratches" Kurama said while examining the girl. "Good, get her out of here while I handle this trash" Hiei said , "ok, just make sure your get some information out of one of them" Kurama said as he carried the girl out of the alley. "You little bastard" yelled the demon who had recovered from the shock of his abrupt amputation, he rushed Hiei swinging his remaining claw. Hiei only smirked and seemingly vanished, the one armed demon body fell to the ground, then he appeared behind the other two holding the decapitated demons head "if you're going to try and kill me, at least make it a challenge" he said while conjuring a flame in his hand that burnt the head to cinders.<p>

The teleporter Shirai Kuroko rushed in the direction of the scream, hoping her friend Uiharu Kazari was alright.

**Flashback **

In the 177th branch of judgment Uiharu and Kuroko had just gotten finished with all their Judgment paperwork "Good work today you two, but you should start getting home, its already past curfew" said Konori Mii, the head of their branch of judgment. "No problem Konori-senpai" said Uiharu with a smile, "Thanks Konori-senpai" said Kuroko. The two girl got their belongings together and headed to the door "Uiharu would you like me to teleport you to your dorm?" asked Kuroko, "No thank you Shirai-san I'll be fine" she replied. Kuroko went one way and Uiharu went the other, Instead of teleporting right away Kuroko decided to walk partway so she could patrol the area a little before heading back to her dorm. Then she heard a scream that in the direction Uiharu went.

* * *

><p>In the park near a certain vending machine, Kurama had laid the injured girl on the bench and applied a healing salve made from his herbs, to her wounds and bandaged them instead of taking her to the hospital, mainly because her wounds looked too beast like to be inflicted by another human and could be seen as suspicious. Kurama had quickly finished bandaging her minor injuries, and the girl woke up shortly after and sat up on the bench "huh, where am I?" she said, "Hello Uiharu-san" said the red haired boy. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked timidly, "I'm sorry where my manners? My name is Shuichi Minamino, I saw you collapse nearby and brought you here to recover, and about you name I found your school ID" he said lying about what actually happened. The girl was a little confused; she couldn't remember what happened after she left the judgment office, but she did notice that there was a bandage around her wrist "Thank you Shuichi-san" she said, "don't worry, I'm just glad you're alright" he said with a smile. The girl felt her face heat up and looked away, the boy looked at her a bit worried, then put a hand on her forehead and hand on his own with his face near hers "you don't seem to have a fever" he said with a concerned tone, causing the girl to quickly back away and fall off the bench. "Are you alright?" he said reaching his hand out to her, she accepted it while blushing and pulled herself off the ground "Would you mind if I walked you to your dorm, I just want to make sure you're ok" he said, Uiharu only nodded in response since she was almost speechless and began walking towards her dorm with Kurama Shuichi following behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the alley Hiei had just finished off the second demon with ease, and had the third and final demon backed into a corner fearing for his life "now tell me, who is your master and what is he planning" he said to the demon with his sword pointed at his throat, but the demon refused to speak. "Fine if that's how you want it, I guess I'll start removing one limb at a time until you start talking" he said threateningly. The demon began to speak "ok ok, I get it I'll talk so calm down already" he said, "I was summoned here from the demon world about 3 weeks ago along with the others by some guy, I don't know who he was except that he was really strong" he said. Hiei could tell that the demon wasn't lying but still had his doubts "are you really sure?" Hiei asked with a malicious grin, "Yes I promise! Please spare my life" pleaded the demon. "Stop your pathetic groveling" said Hiei as he sheathed his sword and turned his back to walk away, but when he did that the demon immediately tried to attack him when his back was turned, he swiped his claw at the boy, who simply vanished once more and cut him down in an instant. Hiei sighed "fool" he muttered, but then the pigtailed teleporter Shirai Kuroko appeared before him she looked at the seen in front of her; a blood spattered alley with a boy holding a sword in the middle of it all "I'm from Judgment, your under arrest" she said with her metal spikes in hand. "Sorry girl, but I don't have time for your little games" Hiei said while re-sheathing his sword, then a metal spike teleported into the wall right behind him "If you move again I'll be forced to teleport these directly into your body" she said as seriously as she could. "Interesting, so you're an esper, I'm sorry but I don't have any time to waste with you girl "he said as he began walking forward. Kuroko began to teleport her spike at him one by one, but they all missed their target. She was shocked, <em>there's no way I missed, my calculations were perfect, <em>she thought, "that enough games" Hiei said, Kuroko turned around to see the boy standing right behind her "how did you, are you a teleporter as well?" she asked. Hiei simply scoffed "please, calling my speed, teleporting is an insult" he said as he pushed the girl against the wall, Kuroko was too scared to think straight meaning it was impossible for her to teleport. Hiei then removed the headband from his forehead reveal the third eye on his forehead, the jagan eye, as Kuroko stared into the eye on his forehead she felt herself lose consciousness. "You should really learn to go easier on people" said Yusuke as he entered the alley, "don't worry I just erased her memories, she'll wake up and won't remember anything from the last hour" said Hiei. "That's good my cousin would be pissed if anything happened to one of her friends" he responded.

* * *

><p><strong>And yet again welcome to the bottom , thanks for reading everyone I'm happy to see everyone enjoying this story so far, and don't worry everyone's favorite misfortune magnet will get his screen time next chapter. Please Review and leave me some feedback on what you would like to see in the future! <strong>


	4. Calm before the storm

**Sorry about the long wait everyone. I've been pretty busy these last few weeks. Hopefully I can get the next one out faster but no promises.**

* * *

><p>Yusuke and Hiei were currently still in the alley debating what to do with the unconscious girl "Hiei, would you mind taking her back to her dorm?" asked Yusuke, "fine, we'll talk later" said Hiei while throwing the girl over his shoulder. "Where's Kurama?" he asked, "He must still be with that other human we saved earlier, he's always had a soft spot for weak things" said Hiei before he seemingly vanished again. <em>I can't believe Koenma actually got him to go to a school<em>, he thought, Yusuke then began to head back to his dorm.

Kurama and Uiharu made it to the front of her dorm "ttt-thanks you again Shuichi-san" she said while blushing, "No need for your thanks, I only did what I thought was necessary "he said with another smile. Uiharu shook her head "No, you have to let me do something to repay you." she said, "that won't be necessary, but if you insist I still don't know my way around the city too well, if you wouldn't mind showing me around tomorrow I would really be appreciate it" he said. Uiharu nodded and they exchanged phone numbers, Kurama left shortly after. Uiharu lay in her bed staring at her phone; every time she thought of the red haired boy her heart skipped beat, "calm down your only showing him around" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>The next day Kuroko was awoken by Misaka "Hurry up and get up Kuroko or were gonna be late" said Misaka as she shook the girl, "Huh, Onee-sama?" said the confused girl. Kuroko got out her bed with a slight head ache "Onee-sama, what time did I come home last night?" she asked, "I'm not sure, I must have fallen asleep before you got back" she responded. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember what happened after she left the Judgment office last night, and for some reason she couldn't get over the feeling that she was forgetting something important. After Kuroko finished getting ready, she left with Misaka to go hangout with their friends. The two girls went to meet up at their usual spot, when they arrived they were surprised to be greeted by only Saten "Where's Uiharu?" asked Kuroko curiously, Saten sighed "I called her this morning but she said she had other plans today, she sounded really frantic on the phone so it must be important" she said. "I wonder what she's up to?" asked Misaka, Kuroko still couldn't get over the strange feeling she had since she woke up, she also felt worried about Uiharu and had no Idea why "I have an idea, how about we go and find out what she's up too" said Saten with a devious grin. "I don't know about that, she might not have told us what she was doing for a reason" said Misaka, but Kuroko jumped in "I agree with Saten-san, it's really unlike her to not give a reason" she said. Misaka sighed and reluctantly went along with their plan.<p>

On the other side of town, a certain misfortunate boy was undergoing one of his normal morning routines. "Touma I'm hungryyyyy" cried the silver haired nun known as index, "and how's that my fault? You're the one who ate a weeks worth of food yesterday." he yelled, "that's because you were late and I got hungry" she said, "I know, but that was a weeks worth of food and I'm a normal student on a budget, how do you expect me react, **Such misfortune!**" he said with a sigh. He eventually gave in and decided to go grocery shopping for the second time this week. _This is really gonna kill this months budget he thought, _after shopping Touma was on his way home with bags in hand, until he saw a familiar person with a cigarette in his mouth; Stiyl Magnus a member of Necessarius or ' The Church of Necessary Evil' and a member of the magic side approached him. The look on the boys face turned serious "Stiyl what are you doing here" he asked, the man took a puff of his cigarette and began to speak "lets go some go somewhere more private" he said as he started to walk away, Touma quickly followed behind him. The man led Touma to a nearby park and sat on the bench near him, the man made sure to place some of rune cards so that they wouldn't be disturbed. "I hate to ask you this again, but I need your help again" he said while taking another puff of his cigarette, "so, what is it this time" asked Touma. "Another rogue magician has taken refuge in this city, his name is Alexander Vale, he disappeared a few weeks ago after he made off with one of the Grimoires, we were able to track his whereabouts to here" said Stiyl. "Which one did he steal?" Touma asked, "It was one of the few that even index hasn't memorized, 'The Book of Sin, It's said to have been written by a demon, so the church sealed it away over 300 years ago." said Stiyl. "What is he planning to do with it" he asked, "Unfortunately I don't have an answer to that, I didn't even know this one existed until a few weeks ago, but whatever it is it can't be good" he said as he put his cigarette out on the ground and then lit a fresh one. Touma reacted to the news the only way he knew how "Such Misfortune" he sighed as he and Stiyl stood up from the bench and left the area.

* * *

><p>Back at the dormitory, a certain spirit detective was still in his bed asleep, while his spirit beast Puu struggled to wake him up, but to no avail. Then a loud knock could be heard on his front door, Yusuke reluctantly got outta bed and went to answer the door. At the door stood Hiei "You're a detective in title only I see" said Hiei smugly "Whatever, where the heck is Kurama?" he asked, "He said he was going to learn the layout of the city, and get whatever information he could about this place" Hiei responded. Yusuke let out a loud yawn "so what did you guys find out yesterday?" he asked, "Nothing too important, they were just weaklings who didn't know anything and…." Hiei stopped as he saw the small blue spirit beast land on Yusuke's head "Why did you bring that ridiculous looking thing along?" he asked while stifling a laugh, "Nun of your business! Now get to the point" yelled Yusuke who quickly tried to change the subject. Hiei let out a sigh "The idiot has arrived" he said in an already annoyed tone.<p>

"No need to fear ladies and gentleman the hero Kazuma Kuwabara has arrived" he shouted towards sky earning him some strange looks and whispers from other students. Back at the dorm Yusuke and Hiei both facepalmed simultaneously "I don't know why but I suddenly have the urge to beat the crap out of him" said Yusuke while cracking his knuckles, "Your not the only one" agreed Hiei. Kuwabara felt a shiver run up his spine as he ran off.

Misaka and the others had finally Caught up to where Uiharu was and what they found was something they didn't expect. Uiharu was with a boy, on what seemed like a date. The three girls observed from a distance "Ss-she's on ddd-date, when did she get a bb-boyfriend?" stuttered Misaka, Saten looked completely shocked and absolutely speechless and Kuroko was the same way. The trio watched as the "couple" went on about their so called "date". Uiharu was completely nervous, she had never been alone with a boy before, but she kept telling herself that she was only on a showing him around. They went from place to place in the city, they visited many locations throughout the city, and currently they were inside the underground mall looking though the many stores. "Shuichi-san I hope I was helpful to you today, if you would like I could take you somewhere with else?" she said very timidly. "Its fine, your assistants has been much appreciated, I've learned a lot today, thank you" he said sincerely. The girl's heart skipped another beat "Yy-you don't have to thank me it's the least I can do after all" she stuttered as she felt her face heat up again, "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. She shook her head "don't worry I'm fine, just a little tired is all" she responded nervously. "Then how about we go get some fresh air and take a break" he said. She nodded and followed him out of the mall, with Misaka, Saten, and Kuroko not far behind. The trio followed them to a nearby park and continued to observe them "Why are we still following them, he seems like a nice guy and they look like their enjoying themselves." Pointed out Misaka, "shhhh, its getting to the best part" said Saten who was enjoying herself a little to much, Kuroko on the other hand had let out a sigh of relief and was somewhat happy for her friend. "Shuichi-san, if you don't mind me asking, what is your ability?" she asked him, he smiled at her "I haven't been here very long and can't give you an exact level but…" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lone seed, he then proceeded to plant it into the ground, after about five seconds the plant sprouted and was already a fully grown rose bush. He delicately picked a single rose and handed it to her "That's incredible!" she said as she accepted the rose, Saten and the others looked on from a nearby bush "nice, this guy is good" she said while giving a thumbs up causing Mikoto and Kuroko to sigh. "I'm flattered, but I'm sure yours is much more interesting" he said. The girl giggled nervously, _my ability is no where near that cool_ she thought, and then a loud voice came from the distance "Yo, Kurama" the voice shouted interrupting their conversation, the boy turned around to acknowledge him and Uiharu let out a sigh of relief. "Oh hello Kuwabara when did you arrive?" he asked, "Today, so where's Urameshi and shorty?" he asked, he then noticed the girl with flowers on her head, he immediately jumped to a similar conclusion as the others. "He put an arm around Kurama's shoulder and gave him a knowing look "Good job finding a girlfriend, you two should come on a double date with me and Yukina sometime" he whispered with a stupid grin on his face. Then Kuwabara was hit with a hard right hook and fell to the ground "what the heck was that for Urameshi" he shouted while holding his sore jaw. Yusuke and Hiei had arrived as well "I don't know, I just felt like you had it coming" said Yusuke, Hiei let out a small laugh "what's so funny shorty" he said addressing Hiei. "Nothing, just the stupid look on your face you buffoon" he said smugly, "take that back half-pint!" he responded while grabbing his collar. Uiharu and her friends who were still in the bushes were completely lost at this point and had no idea what was going on. Yusuke then noticed the girl's presence "Hey, Uiharu right? What are you doing here?" he asked, "II-I was just showing Shuichi-san around the city" she stuttered out. "Who the hell is Shuichi?" he asked completely clueless, "It's my name, don't you remember?" Kurama said, "Sorry, I almost forgot since I've never actually called you that before" he said with a laugh. "Where's Ruiko and your other friends? I might as well introduce everyone since their here" he said while pointing towards his friend, two of which were still arguing, "She's probably with Misaka-san and Shirai- san, hold on I'll call her". Uiharu took out her phone and dialed Saten's number, and a distinct ringtone could be heard could be heard coming from the bushes. Then the three girls clumsily fell out of the bush on top of each other causing Uiharu to come to her own conclusion "How long have you guys been here!" she shouted with a red embarrassed face.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, everyones favorite spy; Tsuchimikado had gotten a call on his cell phone "Hello" he said in his usual nonchalant tone, but his mood soon turned serious as the person on the other line began to speak. After their conversation was finished the boy started to leave his dorm room "Maika I'll be back late tonight, dont wait up ~nya" he said, "Ok onii-chan" she responded, and with that he left. By the time he made his way down the stairs a limo had pulled up, inside was a few familar Awaki Musujima and Accelerator.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave your feedback and have a great day!<strong>


	5. Calm before the storm pt 2

**Hello again everyone I hope all of you are enjoying what I've written so far and will continue to do so in the future! I've been trying to stay on a schedule when uploading these and so hopefully I can continue that, but again no promises. Well before I keep rambling lets get to the chapter 5 already! **

* * *

><p>The three teens in the limo were silent as they traveled to their destination, none of them really considered each other friends. They worked for GROUP, an organization whose purpose was to assist the board of directors with their plans from the shadows. The limo came to a stop in front of one of the many research facilities in the city and the three teens exited. They made their way into the building and were greeted by a man in a white suit "Good to see you all" he said. "Cut to the damn chase" said a hostile Accelerator, the man sighed "fine, follow me" he said. The man took the three of them to a laboratory within the facility; inside the lab there was a large electrified cage that contained a creature. The creature was bat like with wings and when he noticed their presence he tried to attack them only to be electrocuted by the cage which was enough to stun him. "What the hell is that thing?" asked Awaki Musujima , "That's what we'd like to know. This thing took about 5 anti-skill units and multiple casualties to take down" said the man. "Don't tell me this thing is some kind of genetic experiment gone wrong or something ~nya" said the spy, the man simply scoffed "I had Unabara-kun do some research for me, but none of the researchers in the city are working on those kinds of projects at the moment " he said. "So what the fuck do you expect us to do?" said a very Impatient Accelerator. "I was told that the three of you should find out where these things came from and take care of it before there is any more trouble, got it?" said the man. Theynodded and with that the three teens left the facility to follow their orders.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the park Uiharu still furious at her friends "Saten-san, Misaka-san, Shirai-san how long have you guys been here?" she yelled with a red face. Saten rubbed the back of her head nervously "since before the underground mall" she said with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Uiharu, I was completely against it but Saten-san and Kuroko talked me into it" said Misaka. "I know but…...<strong> What?!<strong>" she said in shock as what Saten said just registered. She then began to scold them, but Yusuke interrupted her "Forget all that complicated stuff for now and let me introduce these guys" he said pointing back at his friends. Uiharu was still mad at her friends but decided to save it for later, "the short one is Hiei, this idiot is Kuwabara, and this is Kur- I mean Shuichi" he said. Saten smiled and bowed "I'm Saten Ruiko, thanks for taking care of Yusuke-nii!" she said sincerely. The other girls introduced themselves and began speaking to the others. "Uiharu how did you and Shuichi meet?" asked a curious Misaka, Uiharu then explained to her friends what happened the previous night or at least her understanding of it. After her explanation the other girls felt a kind of bad for jumping to conclusions earlier and apologized to her. "Shuichi-san thank you for looking after our friend" said Misaka, "No need for your thanks, I only did what I could." He said. Everyone seemed to get along fine, but when Kuroko saw Hiei her head started to hurt similar to the headache she had earlier. "Kuroko are you alright?" asked Misaka who was concerned for her roommate. "I'm alright just a slight headache don't worry onee-sama" she said with a smile. Then Yusuke got a call on his cell phone he answered it and started a shouting match with the person on the other end. He eventually yet reluctantly gave in and hung up the phone "Looks like it time for us to get going" he said in a less than happy tone. Kuwabara and the others understood what that meant; they said their goodbyes to the girls and left without another word.

"So who was that anyway Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara, "It was Botan, she said she's got some information from the toddler" he said in an irritated tone. "Koenma may have found out who was responsible for summoning the demons" said Kurama, "good, maybe we can get this over with already, I'm growing tired of this place" said Hiei. "Quit your whining shorty this place isn't all that bad, and besides I just got here!" said Kuwabara. The four boys continued walking until they reached Yusuke dorm, they went inside and were greeted by the blue haired reaper Botan who was holding his spirit beast. "About time you guys got here!" she said in an urgent tone. "What the hell did that damn toddler want anyway?" asked Yusuke. Botan sighed "Lord Koenma wanted me to warn you guys about a possible threat to your mission" she said, "what is it?" asked Kurama. "Do you guys remember what Sakio tried to achieve during the dark tournament?" she asked, Yusuke nodded "How could I forget, that bastard tried to turn the whole world into demon ville" he said. "So your saying someone else may be trying to revive his ambitions" said Kurama, "possibly, it's only a theory but Lord Koenma believes that the reason whomever summoned the demons came to academy city is because of the huge gap in technology with the rest of the world." said Botan. "So basically he's using the advanced technology of this city to create a portal to the demon world" clarified Hiei, "Bingo!" she said in response. "Looks like we just have to kick this guy's ass before he can do anything, sounds easy enough." Said Yusuke, Botan sighed "You really need to take this more seriously" she said. Botan sat Yusuke spirit beast back on the bed and started for the door "oh before I forget" she said as she turned around and handed Yusuke a familiar looking watch that doubled as a demon detector "that might come in handy, well see ya." she said as she left. The four boys took the time to come up with their next plan of attack; they decided that it would be best for them to split up. They agreed that Yusuke and Hiei's job was to find any demons and interrogate them with any means necessary in order to locate their leader, while Kurama and Kuwabara investigated the possible lead that Botan left them with. They agreed to contact each other if anything came up and then went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

><p>Kurama and Kuwabara planned on infiltrating a few of the many research facilities to make sure none of them were conducting experiments to create a portal to the demon world. Thanks to Uiharu's assistance earlier Kurama had a much better understanding of the cities layout and could navigate his way around easier. He and Kuwabara stealthy approached the facility; Kurama took note of the many security cameras around the building and the security system that was used in the facility. He noticed the many scientist and the researchers come in and out of the building using keycards to gain access and the two armed guard in the front of the building. "Kuwabara could you stay here for a moment?" he asked his friend politely, "Sure but why? Shouldn't we be coming up with some way to get inside?" he said in a confused tone. "Don't worry leave that part to me I'll contact you when I'm ready" said Kurama with a confident smirk. He wasted no time at all, he charged some seeds with his energy and with utter precision tossed one at the guards' feet from a distance and in the others in a ventilation shaft he saw, he then used multiple roses enhanced with his demon energy to pierce all of the camera lens's one by one. When there was no more surveillance equipment outside he signaled for the seeds to grow, a small white flower sprouted near their feet and caused the two guards to collapse. Kuwabara who had been watching from a distance took that as the signal and ran towards the front gate to meet up with Kurama who was taking a keycard from one of the unconscious guards. "What the heck was that man?! It's almost like you've done this before or something" said an awestruck Kuwabara , "You'd be surprised" he replied. The red haired boy then picked the flower that he grew earlier "This flower is called a moon bell. Its pollen has a similar effect to that of sleeping gas so I'd try not to inhale it if I were you" he said. He then proceeded to use the key card to gain access to the facility, Kuwabara followed behind with his sleeve covering his mouth and nose. The two of them rounded the corner in the facility they passed many unconscious scientist and smaller research labs within the facility. Thanks to the effects of Kurama's flower they didn't have trouble getting to the more heavily guarded areas of the facility. The two made their way to a room with a supercomputer; luckily for them one of the researchers had already accessed the console before falling fell asleep, which made it easier for them to access the files.<p>

Kurama scanned through all of them but his search was in vein, all experiments that this facility was conducting was for other matters entirely rather than any kind of dimensional travel. It was the same with the other labs they visited and that worried him the most. He asked himself one question, if the enemy didn't come to this city for that then what were they here for?

* * *

><p>On the other side of town Yusuke and Hiei had finally caught up with a demon, they located inside which was terrorizing a group of teenagers. The demon was wolf like with an enormous frame with large fangs and claws, "Looks like better prey has come along my brothers" it spoke as it snarled at them. Then out of the darkness of the ware house smaller wolves started to appear, they may not have been as big or could speak like the larger one but were just as vicious. The beasts growled as they surrounded the two boys, "Hiei let me take care of this one; I've been meaning to blow off some steam" said Yusuke as he cracked his knuckles. Hiei shrugged his shoulders and stood back. "Are you mocking us you insolent human" said the outraged leader of the pack, "I don't know why don't you come find out puppy" he said as he whistled at him mockingly and cocked his right fist back in a familiar pose. The lead wolf demon had finally had enough "Rip him to shreds!" he order. The smaller beasts charged the spirit detective all at once, "SHOTGUN!" he yelled as multiple beams of energy shot from his right fist as he punched forward. In that instant all the smaller demon wolves were obliterated. The bigger demon stared in complete disbelief "Impossible! Who are you?" he asked as he growled in annoyance. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi the guy that's going to kick your ass!" he responded confidently. With that the beast completely snapped and charged at the detective, he opened his jaws wide to try to devour him in one bite. Instead of dodging Yusuke waited for him to get close enough then hit him with a hard uppercut that sent the beast colliding with the ceiling. The demon fell to the ground completely stunned, along with some debris from the ceiling. The creature stood up and shook it off "I'm going to tear you to pieces!" snarled the demon as he lunged at him one more time. Yusuke fists began to glow with spirit energy as he also rushed towards the demon; he took no time at all and began punching the demon dog at lighting fast speeds before he could injure him.<p>

After the rather quick battle the demon dog lay on the ground bruised and battered by his much stronger opponent "I have a few questions for you mutt, would you mind answering them?" he said with a sadistic grin that could scare anyone including a demon. "Please I'll do anything just no more" pleaded the beast, "First, how the hell did you get here?" asked Yusuke. "My brothers and I found a portal to the human world that lead to this place" said the injured demon responded. "Second, who the hell summoned you?" he asked, "He seemed human, but had very strange abilities and he reeked of demon blood" said the demon. "Do you know where we can find this guy?" Yusuke asked finally, "Yes, I still remember his scent I could lead you to….." Then a large spear with a red glow flew through the warehouse door that pierced the demons throat and killed him instantly. Yusuke and Hiei both turned toward the direction that the weapon came from, they were greeted by the sight of a woman in very strange attire. She wore an Iron corset and an eye patch over her left eye "Pity, Another fool who couldn't keep his mouth shut" she said as she extended her hand and the spear in the demon's corpse flew over to her. "You must be that spirit detective I've heard so much about" she said with a smirk, "And so what if I am?" he said smugly. Yusuke prepared himself for another fight, "don't get so worked up, I'm not going to kill you 'yet', I'm just here to tie up a few loose ends is all" she said innocently, "now if You'll excuse me I've got more important things to take care of" she said as she made a quick getaway. Yusuke was about to pursue her but Hiei stopped him. "I'll take care of her, you go meet up with Kurama and the fool to see what they found" he said. Yusuke didn't argue because he knew that his friend was more than capable of handling this, he nodded and Hiei gave chase.

Yusuke began to make his way back to his dorm to meet up with Kurama and Kuwabara. He was currently no in the best mood right now thanks to the mysterious woman that killed their only lead. When he arrived he found a small silver haired girl dressed as a nun incapacitated on the ground in front of the dormitory with a small cat beside her, he recognized her as the girl who lived with Kamijou. Yusuke rushed over to see if she was alright, "Hey kid, are you alright?" he said as he shook the girl lightly until he got a response "I'm hungry!" she said as her stomach growled comically. Yusuke sighed and decided he would help her out since Kurama and Kuwabara weren't there yet. He took the girl to nearby fast food restaurant that was still open, and told her to order whatever she wanted since he had gotten a bank card from Koenma for his expenses. To his surprise the small nun managed to go through about thirty hamburgers until she was satisfied. "Thank you very much, I thought I was going to starve to death, my name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but you can just call me Index" she said with a smile. "No big deal, just call me Yusuke" he said back to her, "You live with Kamijou right? Where the heck did he run off too?" he asked. Index nodded "Touma left this morning to go and get groceries, and he still hasn't come back yet. He probably got caught up in something again" she sighed. "How often does that happen anyway?" he asked, "with his luck it's almost every day, I do worry sometimes but Touma always comes home." she responded. Yusuke laughed, not because it was funny but because he felt like he could relate to him a bit. "Then I'd better get you home so he doesn't freak out when he gets back" he said with a smirk, Index smiled and nodded, then followed him out.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys made it this far again thanks for reading! The next one will be out soon hopefully. I haven't really set anything in stone quite yet but their are a few more characters that I've been thinking of including as well.<strong>

**Please leave a review and leave me some feedback. Thanks for your support so far! **


	6. Misfortune ahead

**I'm not about to lie, this should have been out sooner but procrastination got the best of me. This chapter is a more Touma and the magic side focused.**

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma considered himself a normal teenager even though he always got involved in various situations due to his misfortune. He was always the type to help anyone in need even if they didn't ask for it, even if it was a life threatening situation he would always jump in head first while only thinking of others and not his own safety. This led to him gaining many allies and enemies from both the magic and science side. Even though Academy City saw him as a level 0 with no ability to speak of and no potential what so ever, his ability did exist even if it couldn't really be explained by either side. The imagine breaker, the power hidden in his right hand and the cause of his misfortune. His right hand alone held the power to break any illusion, even the miracles of god.<p>

**Earlier that day **

Touma followed Stiyl away from the park, and was lead to a hotel in district three, where they were to meet up with a few familiar faces that were sent along with Stiyl for this mission. One was Kanzaki Kaori, another member of Necessarius , former priestess of the Amakusa church and 1 of less than 20 saints in the world, and Itsuwa a current member of Amakusa church. Touma knew that since they sent Kanzaki Kaori, a saint along that meant Necessarius was serious about wanting to get this grimoire back especially since no one was quite sure what its purpose was. "Hello Kamijou-san" said Itsuwa as she bowed, Touma simply waved back at her and smiled causing her to blush. The mood quickly turned serious as Kanzaki began to speak "Sorry to call you out here like this again, but we require your assistance again." She said "It's fine, I'll do whatever I can to help." he said with a look of conviction in his eyes. Kanzaki was a little bit apprehensive about getting him involved again, due to the fact that she still felt like she owed him such a large debt already. "As Stiyl has probably already informed you, are mission is to capture Alexander Vale and retrieve The Book of Sin that is currently in his possession, but for some reason any attempts to track him using magic are being blocked, we were only able to find his general location but we can't pin point it." She said. Touma nodded his head in understanding and waited for her to continue "Sherry and Orsola are currently researching the grimoire itself and will contact us if anything comes up, but for now we need to find him before something happens." She finished. Touma didn't feel the need to ask any more questions, he pulled out his phone to check the time; it was exactly 11:45 am on a Saturday "ok I'll contact you if I find anything" he said while shoving is phone back into his pocket. Touma then left with Stiyl following behind him, while Kanzaki and Itsuwa conducted their own search.

Neither of them knew where to start, since they couldn't use a spell to locate him like they used during the daihaisensai incident. Touma felt like if they were going to make any progress, he would have to ask a certain someone for help. He took out his phone and dialed Tsuchimikado's number but it went straight to voicemail. "The one time I need his help and he's not around" he said with a sigh, Stiyl put a fresh cigarette in his mouth and lit it "So what now amateur any more bright ideas?" he said. Then a young girl ran into him at full speed causing him to hit his head against the concrete causing him to yelp in pain "hey what was that for?!" he yelled while rubbing the back of his head. The person who had crashed into him was a girl who was in a panic "Please help, my older sister was taken by some a monster." she said pleadingly. Touma managed to calm her down and had her explain exactly what happened. "My sister and I were playing in the park when a monster grabbed her and ran off." She said while on the verge of tears. Touma and Stiyl looked at each other and nodded "Do you know which way they went?" he asked, the girl nodded and pointed in the direction "Don't worry we'll find her, just stay here we'll be right back." He said with a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him "Ok onii-san" she said while wiping her eyes, then he and Stiyl followed her directions.

They ran until they came across the now abandoned Misawa Cram school building. Both Touma and Stiyl seemed a bit hesitant to enter at first because of the bad memories they both had of this place, yet they pushed forward. "This place gives me the creeps." Said Touma as he and Stiyl walked down the now vacant hallways. "Just don't let your guard down amateur, I have a bad feeling about this place." Responded Stiyl. They continued down the hallway as Stiyl used a conjured flame to light the way, until they came across a certain room that both of them were all too familiar with, the Principals office in which they had their battle with Aureolus Izzard, the insane alchemist who kidnapped index and almost killed them both. Touma pushed open the door with his right hand as cautiously as he could with Stiyl behind him ready for battle. The room was dark and barren with the exception of a slightly older girl kneeled down in the middle of the office that seemed to be quietly sobbing. Touma approached her "Are you alright?" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah I'm ok now that you're here onii-san, but could you do me a favor?" she asked in a sugary tone. "Sure what is it?" he said, "could you please die?" she said as her tone changed into a rather ominous one. She then pulled out a small blade and attempted to plunge it into him, "Look out" he said as Stiyl quickly pushed him out the way, causing him to only suffer a minor cut on his left shoulder. "Argg" he yelled as he clutched his injured arm, Stiyl then used his magic to send a fireball flying towards the girl. But she immediately jumped out of the way of it. "hahahahaha, you humans sure are stupid, especially you guys how can you really fall for the damsel in distress trick!" she said with a smug laugh and a sinister grin. Stiyl put out his current cigarette and lit a fresh one "I told you not to let your guard down didn't I?" he yelled towards the injured boy. Touma stood up and regained his composure while still gripping his shoulder "hehehe, sorry about that" he said as he tried to laugh it off. "You're working for Alexander correct?" asked Stiyl, "So what if I am. It's not like it's going to matter to a couple of dead guys" she said with a murderous expression causing both Touma and Stiyl both ready themselves for a fight.

She reached her hand into the air creating a strange vortex. Then the small girl that directed them to the school rose from it. Both of them looked on in shock "what are my orders, Onee-sama?" she said in a monotone voice that was the exact opposite from the one she used earlier, "Kill them both and make it entertaining. I'm starting to get bored." The older looking girl said with a yawn. She nodded her head "….understood" she responded as she summoned an axe into her hand that was larger than her and charged at them swinging straight down. Both Touma and Stiyl dodged in different directions, but as soon as the axe made contact with the floor the rune on the blade began to glow, Stiyl recognized it but it was too late. The floor under them exploded causing him to fall through with the girl, while Touma had reacted on instinct and touched the ground with his right hand sparing him the same fate "Stiyl!" he yelled in worry. "Interesting, how did you stop the explosion from spreading?" Said the older girl in surprise. "I was just told to take care of some troublesome magicians, but it looks like I might get to have some fun after all" she said. Touma directed his full attention towards her "why are you doing this? What do you stand to gain from hurting others?" he asked in a serious tone. But his question only seemed to amuse the girl "I really do hate self-righteous guys like you. I have my reasons but it's not like they're of your concerns, if I kill a human or two what difference does it make." She responded rather matter of factly. Touma clenched his fist "Fine if that's how you think then **I'm going to break that screwed up Illusion of yours!**"He yelled as he stepped forward. Both of them realized that the time for talking was over and readied themselves to fight. Touma charged forward with his right hand clenched into a fist and swung at the girl, but she evaded with ease and drew the same knife that she had used to stab him earlier. This time she went on the offensive, she lunged at him with the intent to kill, forcing him on the defensive. Touma began to quickly dodge all her incoming slashes with his instinct honed by all the street fights he's been in, but a few were still able to graze him. When he finally found an opening he retaliated and punched her, causing her to stumble backwards "You bastard, how dare you?" she yelled back at him. "You were trying to stab me, what do you expect me to do?" he said while trying to catch his breath, but to no avail. He felt his body becoming tired a lot quicker than usual and his vision was starting to blur, so he knew something was wrong. The girl quickly notices this and let out a laugh "about time, it looks like the poison on the knife is finally starting to take effect." she said as she chuckled. Touma dropped to one knee "damn it!" he said as his breathing continued to get heavier. The girl stepped forward until she was right in front of him "I wish I could have played with you a bit longer but this is where I'll have to end it. It was fun Onii-san." she said as she raised her blade again to deliver the finishing blow, but collided with a spear instead. Touma looked up to see who had saved him and was surprised yet thankful to find Itsuwa there "I'm glad I made it in time, are you alright?" she asked "don't worry I'll manage" he responded. She sighed in relief and directed her attention back to the opponent in front of her "don't tell me you're his girlfriend or something, well no matter I'll just get rid of you as well" she said with pure irritation in her voice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Stiyl was engaging in a battle on his own. Earlier when the floor exploded he and the axe wielding girl ended up falling into another part of the vacant cram school building. He and the girl crashed into a class room a couple floors below. Stiyl got up and dusted himself off and while the girl did the same, Stiyl had noticed the rune on her axe earlier and knew that it was a rune of destruction, which meant that anything the blade came in contact with would be annihilated in an instant. The smaller girl was silent with a blank expressionless face as she raised weapon again to go for another attack. Stiyl responded himself by saying a chant while holding a rune card that burst into flame and created a sword made of flame in his hand. The two of their respective weapons clashed, causing Stiyl to be blown back by an explosion caused by her axe's magic and crash into a wall. The girl attacked again relentlessly at the wall that Stiyl crashed into which caused another explosion. When the smoke cleared she noticed that her weapon was being held back something, a large creature made of flames as Stiyl continued his chant: ("<strong>One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed. The great flame of the beginning. It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgment that punishes evil. It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness. Its name is fire and its role is the sword. Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body! INNOCENTIUS!"<strong>). Innocentius then flung the girl across the room with a single motion, causing her to also hit a wall a lot harder than Stiyl initially did. "Good thing you're not a real human or that would have been a lot worse" he said while lighting a cigarette from behind the flaming creature. The girl pulled herself from the walls rubble with her weapon in hand with little more than a scratch on her. "I'm actually a bit impressed I've never seen a magic doll like you before, you almost had me fooled into holding back, GO INNOCENTIUS!" he said as the monster swung the cross like flame in its hand at the girl who attempted to block it, only to be sent flying.

Touma, Itsuwa, and their opponent had just felt all the commotion that was currently going on below them as the building shook. The older girl could sense what was happening; her doll was being defeated by the magician in black robes. As well as the anti-skill siren that could be heard in the distance "Looks like it's about for me to make my exit" she said with a sigh as she burst through the office window to escape. Touma tried to stand up to stop her but he was in no shape to do so and collapsed immediately "Kamijou-san, are you ok? please speak to me!" said Itsuwa as she shook him to awaken him. There wasn't much time left, so she decided that helping him was more important that pursuing her. Just then Stiyl entered the room again, she quicky urged him to carry Touma and they made their escape before the authorities could arrive. Stiyl complied and threw the unconscious boy over his shoulder before they made their escape from the building. They both came to the conclusion that it would be best to take him to the hospital immediately, since academy city had the best medical facilities in the world they figured that they should also be prepared to deal with this. Itsuwa and Stiyl both ran at full speed to the nearby hospital with Touma in hand, on their way they passed a group of girls almost knocking them down in the process "Hey, what the heck's your problem?!" Misaka yelled towards them, until she caught a glimpse of a certain spikey haired boy being carried off by a familiar looking red haired guy in the distance. "That idiot!" she said as she charged after them, leaving Saten and Uiharu looking on in confusion.

When they arrived at the hospital, Touma was rushed into the operating room while Itsuwa and Stiyl waited outside the door "If only I would have arrived a bit sooner." she said as she hung her head in shame. "Don't beat yourself up over it; he shouldn't have let his guard down in the first place. But I've seen him come back from a lot worse, so a little poison should be nothing to him." he said as he was about to light another cigarette but was stopped by a nurse. Misaka Mikoto rushed into the hospital as quickly as she could, she found herself worrying about that idiot's wellbeing again. After she saw his unconscious form being carried off her only thought was, I_ can't believe that idiot went and got himself into trouble again, even after I told him that he could rely on me more_. When she rounded the corner she saw the red haired man and a girl who was about her age in front of the door, she assumed that they were involved in whatever happened. Misaka approached them "So, what trouble has he gotten into this time?" she asked while panting after all the running. Stiyl knew that he seen the girl before and that she was an acquaintance of his, but wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Kamijou-san was hurt while attempting to help us today." she said with a slightly shaky voice. Misaka chose not to press them anymore because she knew it was something the girl wanted to avoid talking about similar to her own situation with him, so instead she chose to wait with them and give him a piece of her mind when he wakes up.

Kanzaki Kaori sent Itsuwa to check on Kamijou Touma and Stiyl Magnus after she attempted to contact them many time but failed to get through. Soon after she was contacted by Orsola Aquinas with troubling news "Hello Kanzaki-san are you there?" she said, "yes what have you found out?" asked. "All information we have surrounding The Book of Sin is almost nonexistent but what we have found is rather troubling." She said as she trailed off, "What have you found out?" she asked. "The book may be used to summon demons.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and your support so far!<strong>

**And remember if you have any idea's or thoughts please leave a review! (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I did it guys/girls I'm happy to say chapter 7 is now up! After an insane amount of procrastination and a few rewrites and I think it turned out rather well so thanks a lot for the support so far and I hope you continue to read on as long as I keep writing. So without further ado chapter 7!**

Kurama and Kuwabara were returning from their part of tonight's mission. Kuwabara yawned loudly "man, even after breaking into all those research labs we

still found nothing." He said. Kurama nodded in agreement "Yes, it looks like Koenma's theory about the portal was off, but we still can't explain the sudden

surge of demons in this city" he said thoughtfully, "I know it kinda sucks coming back empty handed but maybe Urameshi and Hiei found something out." He

said. Kurama nodded and the continued their walk back to Yusuke's dorm. While the two walked back Kurama continued to think about some of the other

experiment he saw on file while searching through the files of the computers back at the lab. In his opinion some of them were rather ethically questionable

and just treated a lot of the students like lab rats rather than people. While Kuwabara stood guard he peeked through some of them out of curiosity, the one

that stood out the most being the 'LEVEL 6 SHIFT PROJECT' which involved 20,000 clones of the number 3 level five esper being killed by the number 1 in order

for him to reach level 6 which was said to be unattainable. He was taken aback by this and it only served to reinforce the point he learned long ago 'In this

world there are humans as evil and heartless as any demon'. The boys had made it to Yusuke front door and knocked…. After a few second the door was

answer by a small girl with silver hair wearing a nun outfit which surprised them both "Sorry, looks like we got the wrong room" said Kuwabara until he heard a

voice from inside "Finally I was wondering when you guys would get here! What took you so long" he said. The nun opened the door to let them in, Yusuke

was sitting in the middle of his floor with a game controller in hand, apparently he hand been playing a fighting game with her, while his spirit beast played with

her calico cat on his bed. Kurama was confused and was about to start asking question until Kuwabara interrupted him "Is that street Fighter!? I call next!" he

yelled excitedly as he went over to join him and the nun picked the other controller back up. Kurama sighed and Yusuke quickly got the message, he passed his

controller to Kuwabara and stepped outside with Kurama. Once outside on the two began to speak "I'm guessing you and Hiei were unsuccessful in your

attempt to capture one of those demons?" Kurama asked, Yusuke groaned in frustration "We did and he was willing to help us after I smacked him around a

bit, but some crazy lady came outta nowhere and killed it and ran off, Hiei told me to not to worry about it and to leave her to him, then went after her, what

about you?" asked Yusuke, "Kuwabara and I visited multiple research labs but found nothing pertaining to Koenma's theory, so it looks like we're back to

square one if Hiei doesn't capture her. We'll just have to wait on him to contact us until then." Said Kurama. Yusuke nodded and went back inside with Kurama

right behind him, "No way how the heck did I lose? How the heck are you so good at this game… what's your name again?" asked Kuwabara. The nun laughed

triumphantly "You can call me index and there's no way I can lose with god on my side" she said cockily, Kuwabara took that as a challenge "We'll see about

that I want a rematch!" he said, as they picked new characters for their next match. "I almost forgot to ask who exactly is she?" Kurama asked, "Her name is

index she's a classmate of mine's roommate, I thought I'd let her stay here until he got back and before you say anything I agree the whole nun cosplay thing

is kinda weird." He responded casually. "I told you this is not cosplay! I really am a nun." She said. "Whatever you say kid." He said back to her, she pouted a

bit then brought her attention back to the game. Kurama chuckled "So when did you buy a new game console anyway? He asked, Yusuke smiled back at him

deviously and flashed the bank card that Koenma gave him "well the toddler gave me this so I might as well put it to some use, right?" he asked deviously.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hiei was currently in pursuit of the strange woman who killed a demon that they cornered earlier, ruining their only lead. Even though she had<p>

gotten an early lead on him Hiei quickly caught up by using his tremendous speed and confronted her on a nearby bridge. Once he got within range he quickly

struck at the woman with the spear using his sword, but it was blocked by her spear. Hiei then followed up with multiple rapid slashes of his sword, but the

woman retaliated by slashing back with her spear. The blades of both weapons collided time and time again causing sparks to fly off. Then the battle quickly

intensified as the two began to steadily increase the speed of their movements matching each other blow for blow until she was inevitably pushed back by him.

After some distance was between them the women began to speak "I honestly didn't expect you to catch up to me so quickly. You really are as strong as the

rumors say Hiei. Too bad you're wasting your talents siding with the humans rather than your own kind." she said. Hiei simply scoffed "What I choose to do is

none of your concern, but more importantly how about you tell me where your leader is? Unless you want me to resort to other means and drag it out of you

by force." He said menacingly. The women smirked not showing any fear from his threat what-so-ever rather an almost masochist grin upon her face "Why

don't you make me?" she said playfully as if she was enjoying herself. Hiei began to grow tired of her games as he pointed his sword towards her once more

and she readied herself as well, but they were interrupted by a third party that seemingly came out of nowhere "Stop! I'm from Judgment. Both of you drop

your weapons immediately and you're under arrest!" said Shirai Kuroko who made her presence known while flashing her armband. The woman let out a very

audible laugh, while Hiei sighed heavily '_of all the time for her to show up why now? _He thought angrily as he was really starting to enjoy himself. The woman

then redirected her attention back to Hiei "Judging by your reaction she must be an acquaintance of your, correct?" she asked, but Hiei chose to remain silent.

Kuroko on the other hand had grown tired of being ignored "I said drop your weapons both of you! Or I will have to use force!" she yelled. That's when the

woman got an idea and rather sadistic smile appeared "I've grown rather tired of this minor annoyance wouldn't you say Hiei?" she said as she lifted her spear

into the air and threw it towards the pigtailed girl at an incredible speed, _Let see where your priorities lie_ she thought. As the spear left her hand Hiei figured out

what she was doing, she had just thrown away her only means of defense in order to kill the young esper leaving herself wide open. This left him with only two

options, A: he could let the girl die in that instant and easily capture the woman in front of him, which would make up for losing their lead earlier that night or B:

Protect the human and risk losing his only chance. The choice was obvious for Hiei, the life of one human girl or the mission objective, that when in that instant

the girl reminded him of his sister even if it was only for a second. Everything happened so fast that it didn't register in Kuroko's mind until she was splattered

with blood, but not her own. Hiei had been impaled through the gut by the spear, he made his choice, he chose to protect the girl rather than going after his own target.

Kuroko was completely speechless as everything registered to her, _did he just try to protect me_ she thought. The woman on the other hand was cackling

maniacally "Oh the mighty have fallen, you have grown so soft that you would sacrifice yourself for a human!" she said as she quickly regained her composure

"But your sacrifice was in vain because now that your dead I can just kill her anyways, perhaps I should just eat her, cuties like her always taste the best." She

said as her shape changed into her true demon form. A pair of black feathered wings sprouted from her back and her hands and feet turned into razor sharp

hawk like talons, her mouth opened revealing a bunch of sharp canines. Then she let out a terrifying shriek. Kuroko covered her ears from the shear pain that

the sound caused her, she felt as though her head was about to explode as Hiei's un-moving body remained in front of her. The now transformed harpy flew

high into the air and then came down to dive bomb them at full speed. Kuroko attempted to teleport her spikes at her but her calculations were off due to the

ear-splitting sound causing her to miss, as the beastly women continued on her path.

Earlier events quickly flashed through her mind;

**Flash Back**

Kuroko and the others stood in the park after Saten's cousin Yusuke and his friends left. Uiharu began to scold her friends about spying on her "What were you

all thinking, how can you just invade someone else's privacy like that!?" she yelled with a red face, prompting a smile from Saten "Your just so cute when your

embarrassed." She said, "But don't worry 'love warrior Saten' will help you with all your worries!" she added with a confident smile and hand on her hips.

"What are you talking about? I don't need any help and what do you mean 'Love warrior Saten'?" asked Uiharu , "You know what I mean" said Saten as she

smiled deviously "You like Shuichi don't you? I'm just going to support you in your love and get you and him together of course." She said with a big grin, "I

don't think of him like that he's just a nice person who helped me when I got hurt." She responded. But Saten waved it off "Don't forget I am an expert on my

adorable Uiharu, and I know you better than anyone and it's all over your face." she said pride fully. Uiharu pleaded with Saten not to get involved, as Misaka

added in "Saten-san stop teasing her already." Said Misaka, as Kuroko stared off into space wondering who the black haired boy who they called 'Hiei' was

exactly, he looked familiar but she kept drawing a blank. Until her cellphone rang snapping her out of her thought and she reached for it "Hello" she said, "Hello

Kuroko it's me Konori, I hate to interrupt your time off like this but with all the recent disappearances throughout the city and anti-skill is a bit short handed and

needs our help. Do you mind coming in?" she asked. "Don't worry Konori-senpai I'll be there soon." Said Kuroko, she then hung up her phone. "I'm sorry

everyone but Konori-senpai needs me back at the office because they're shorthanded." She said. Uiharu stopped arguing with Saten "do you need me to come

with you?" she asked, but Kuroko declined "Don't worry I can handle it you just enjoy the rest of your off day." she said. Everyone said their goodbyes and she

teleported off, after making it to the office and speaking with Konori Mii, she began to patrol the areas that were marked out for her and came across the boy

from earlier, moving at extreme speed almost as if he was teleporting and decided to follow him.

**Scene change **

The woman continued her dive bomb, but stopped seconds before hitting her targets her instincts kicked in and she backed away out of fear as the impaled

boy began to radiate an insane amount of demonic power. He reached for the spear in his gut and ripped it out with one swift pull, causing his blood to spatter

out. Kuroko mouth was agape out of shock, she didn't know what she was seeing, as he took the blood covered spear and hurled it toward the harpy like

demon. She caught it and stared at him shaken by this display, "Did you seriously think that would be enough to kill me, I'll have you know I've fought demons

much stronger than you and come out of it with worse" said Hiei as he began to laugh almost manically. The harpy like woman be began to grow angry about

this "silence it doesn't matter, I'll just make sure your dead this time!" she yelled as she readied her weapon, now completely ignoring what her instincts were

telling her. The power swirled around Hiei as the woman jolted towards him and thrust her spear at him once more, but he caught it with his right hand. "**Fist **

**of the mortal flame**" he yelled as he retaliated with a flaming punch to her face that sent her flying back and crashing into the other side of the bridge. Kuroko

was terrified _did he say demon_ she thought as her eyes were now glued to the scene in front of her, "How dare you!" she screamed as she picked herself up,

while holding pained face. Hiei simply laughed and drew his sword once again "Your voice is starting to annoy me how about I carve out your throat" he said

threateningly as he used his immense speed and ended up in front of her in less than a second already swinging his sword at her, which she blocked and

quickly tried to put distance between them by flying into the air. Hiei hurried up the one support beams on the side bridge to follow her into the air and in that

one instant he unleashed an incredibly swift barrage of slashes, then landed back onto the ground and sheathed his sword, as the harpy fell right after and

crash onto the middle of the bridge cracking the ground under her. Hiei approached her, with a still weary Kuroko behind him making sure to keep a certain

distance away from him. The woman was heavily injured and her black wings were quite literally cut to pieces as black feathers rained down upon them from

the area in the sky where they were fighting. "Are you done yet? Or do I have to continue until you tell me where your leader is?" he said with a menacing

tone, she looked at him with determined eyes "I won't tell… you anything, Lord Alexander will bring about the birth of a new world and there is nothing either

you or your friends can do to stop it!" she said in her weak state. Hiei stared down at her with his patented unforgiving glare "Fine, but I'll have you know I

have other ways of obtaining information" he said as he removed his headband revealing his jigan eye, "I'll just see what you know for myself" he said, as she

stared into the hypnotic eye Hiei began trying to peer inside her mind, but was swiftly booted out by someone else and her body began to glow with runes

from head to toes. Hiei quickly grabbed onto Kuroko and raced off the bridge at full speed as the demon girl's body detonated taking the entire bridge with her.

He and Kuroko sat atop a nearby building observing the destruction "What was that just now?" asked Kuroko who was in a panic, "looks like her master, put

up a few fail safes to keep us from finding out anything through interrogation." He answered unconsciously only raising more questions in the teleporter mind.

Hiei quickly looked back at her fully ready to erase her memories again, but after that strange interference he noticed that his jagan eye was in no condition for

it so he decided to go another route instead. He stood up and looked her in the eye face to face, "Listen well human, if you tell anyone about what has

transpired tonight then I will take pleasure in hunting you down and ending your life myself." He threatened as he drew his sword to prove his point more. But

the teleporter didn't seem to take him to seriously at all. "If you were just going to kill me then you would have just let that spear hit me." She said calling his

bluff, "And shouldn't you be more concerned about your wounds, rather than me!?" she said pointing to his stomach. "Your worries are wasted upon me, unlike

you humans my body is rather resilient." He said causing her to give her savior a look of pure annoyance "Whatever and what's this whole demon thing about

anyway?" she asked, he chuckled lightly "Even after all you've seen all this you're still skeptical?" he said as he re-sheathed his sword, "Of course I am there

has to be a more logical answer." She responded. Hiei yawned as he began to make his way back to his dorm, "Where do you think you're going? We're not

done yet." she said, she tried to stop him but he vanished instantly leaving her alone and confused.

* * *

><p>That morning Touma had finally awoken. He looked up at the familiar at the all too familiar ceiling and glanced around the room, he then scanned his body and<p>

found the many bandages that were used for his injuries; they were rather minor compared to the other times he was brought here. Then the frog faced

doctor barged into his room, he looked at the boy and smiled "I see you're awake now. How do you feel?" he asked in a concerned tone, Touma stretched his

arms a bit "I'm a little stiff but other than that I'm fine." he responded. The doctor sighed "Good It's not every day that I have to treat someone for blood

poisoning you know, lucky for you your friends got you here in time or you would have been a goner." He said. "Yeah thanks again doc." Said Touma with

sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head "By the way do you know where they went?" he added. The doctor shook his head "Two of them left after you

got out of surgery late last night, but one of them is still here. She's asleep in the waiting area, hold on I'll go get her." He said as he left the room. Touma

nodded but then something the doctor said sunk in, _Wait, did he say other friend? _He thought. Then Misaka Mikoto burst through the door "You idiot!" she

yelled, "Biribiri? What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion. Her bangs began to spark "My name's not Biribiri it's Misaka Mikoto!" she yelled as a small

bolt of electricity shot out at him which was quickly negated by his right hand as the sound of shattering glass reverberated through the room. The frog faced

doctor quickly peered back into the room "I know you two are having a lovers quarrel, but could you please refrain from carelessly using your ability in the

hospital. I'd prefer it if we didn't lose power." He said sternly as he closed the door to give them some privacy. Misaka's face then turned bright red when she

heard the doctor call them 'lovers' and her heart and head raced a mile a minute, _Lovers? Yeah right it's not like I ll-like him or anything _she thought, but she was

quickly snapped out of this by Touma "Uhh Misaka-san are you alright?" he asked. She quickly shook her head "O-of course I am! You Idiot, but shouldn't I be

the one asking you that? And what the heck did you get yourself into this time? " she yelled. Touma chuckled nervously, he knew that if his answer didn't

satisfy her she would not drop it and on top of that he wanted to keep her as far away from the magic side as possible, which made him remember his promise

with the fake Unabara Mitsuki. "It was just my normal everyday misfortune, sorry to make you worry." He said causing her to blush "It's not like I'm worried

about you or anything I just…." Before she could finish speaking the short silver haired nun Index burst through the door "Touma!" she said very worriedly until

she noticed the presence of the other girl in the room. "What are you doing here short hair?" she said while pointing a finger towards Misaka, "I should be

asking you the same thing shorty!" said Misaka retaliating. The two of them began to stare each other down challengingly, "Uhm-" said Touma as he tried to

get a thought out, "Stay out of this!" yelled the two girls simultaneously, immediately silencing him. He then sank back into his bed with a sigh "Such

misfortune." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed leave a review, a fav, or a follow if you want more.<strong>

**All criticism welcome as well as any other thoughts you have.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I know its been a while since I last updated and for that I'm sorry and before you ask when will 9 be out? All I can say is hopefully a hell of a lot sooner than this one! I'll try my best to get the next one out sooner but don't hold me to it. **

* * *

><p>After Hiei hadn't contacted them for a while Kurama decided to go find him and left Yusuke dorm room. He could sense Hiei's demonic energy coming from the other side of the city. By the time he made it their all he saw was the apparent aftermath of the battle, the destroyed bridge and an injured Hiei whom was speaking to the one of the young ladies he met earlier. He was watching from a distance, so he wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but he saw him turn his back on the girl before smirking slightly and vanishing.<p>

Kurama quickly caught up to him in a nearby alley "You look like you had fun." he said jokingly, His wounds had already begun to heal due to his demonic power, Hiei yawned loudly "Shut up or I'll kill you." He said through the yawn causing Kurama to let out a chuckle "Sounds like that's a yes to me." He said. Hiei simply ignored his friend and continued to walk forward. "I guess capturing that woman didn't go as planned?" asked Kurama, "Of course it didn't! That damn human had to meddle in my affairs!" he yelled with slight venom in his tone. "I'm a bit curious, why didn't you erase her memory like the last time." He asked. Hiei sighed heavily "When I attempted to look into that demon's mind with my jagan eye, I was expelled by a strange presence and my eye is still feeling the effects of the interference, but don't worry that girl won't say anything that will compromise our mission." Said Hiei in a matter-a-fact way. "Then if you don't mind me asking, how can you be so sure about that?" asked Kurama, "Let just say I have a hunch." He responded while thinking back to his conversation with her, with the uncertainty and many other emotions written all over her face at the time. She remained skeptical refusing to believe in anything that couldn't be explained or justified by science and the city which she had been a resident of since she was young, things like demons just sounded like nothing more than some kind of sick fantasy to her. Though he did find her display of bravery somewhat entertaining "don't worry if she tries to mettle in our affairs again I'll take care of it personally." he finished. Kurama could only laugh "I thought you said that you wanted nothing to do with humans' whatsoever." he said, Hiei remained silent and Kurama took that as a sign that the conversation was over.

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma was yet again stuck in yet another situation that he couldn't get out of if he tried, as Misaka and Index continued their quarrel his mind was more focused on the events that took place yesterday. He wondered if Itsuwa and Styil were ok and if Kanzaki had found out anything about the rogue magician that he was supposed to help capture. But his thoughts came to an abrupt end as he felt the small nun glaring at him "Uhm, What is it Index-san" he said with a nervous expression, "Touma how did you end up in here again? And what happened to the groceries?" she asked, "uhm, let's just say a lot happened…" he said as he started to trail off as what she said just registered 'Damnit I left all the bags in the park yesterday after I spoke with Styil' he thought and held his head for dear life and braced himself in fear of what the hungry nun would do to him, but it never came. He peered back up at her only to see her "I almost starved yesterday, lucky for me the new neighbor Yusuke treated me to dinner last night or you'd be in serious trouble." She said causing Touma to sigh in relief 'Thanks Urameshi I owe you one' he thought as Misaka jumped in tired of being ignored "Don't think you're off the hook yet you still owe me an explanation." She said with an irritated expression. Touma frowned, he was so busy worrying about what index might do that he had almost forgotten about persistent level 5 in the room. But before he could make an excuse the 'frog faced' doctor re-entered the room and giving him the ok to leave the hospital, bringing with him a change of clothes and the rest of his belongings.<p>

After he changed back into his normal attire he and Index decided to go home, Misaka decided not to pursue the issue any further for now since she had completely missed her curfew by choosing to stay at the hospital because she was worried about that Idiot though she would never admit that. _ Kuroko must be worried sick_ she thought as she continued on her way. Once she reached the Tokiwadai dorm she was greet by a very stern looking women who wore glasses and had the eyes of a vulture. Needless to say she was one of the few people who could scare the young level five who had been exposed to the dark side of this city "Well would you care to explain where you've been all night miss Misaka?!" she said with a glare that could melt ice as she looked down on the poor girl. "Well I- Uhm" she stuttered and started to sweat a little under the intense gaze. "Come with me." Said the dorm mistress as she led the girl into a nearby office. After about 10 minute she emerged from the office with a defeated expression, and a heavy sigh 'well things could have been worse I guess' she thought as she trudged toward her room. The dorm mistress had given her a 2 weeks of cleaning duty as punishment, even though she had admitted she stayed at the hospital for a 'friend's' sake, she still felt the need to scold and punish her_, I swear it's like her hearts made of steel or something_ she thought as she entered the room only to find out that it was completely empty with no sign of Kuroko in site.

Meanwhile back at the judgment office Kuroko and Uiharu had their hands full. The destruction of the bridge was deemed a terrorist attack, and the already shorthanded anti-skill needed even more help. Uiharu was woken up early this morning by a call from Konorii and Kuroko wasn't able to head home or get much sleep last night due to anti-skill questioning her about the explosion, since she was the only one in the vicinity when it occurred. "Shirai-san don't you think you should head home, you must be really tired." Said Uiharu with a concerned tone, "don't worry I'm fine" replied the pigtailed girl as she filled out another incident report after her late night ordeal. Uiharu noticed that Kuroko had been acting different since yesterday but assumed that she was simply shaken by the incident and couldn't really blame her for it. As Kuroko filled out the report her mind began to wander as she began to think about what transpired yesterday. Even if she did see all those things transpire yesterday with her own eyes she still refused to accept the existence of demons as an answer, though seeing someone get impaled and laugh it off as if nothing happened, or a women sprouting wings and talons trying to kill her. She just couldn't believe it, and even chose to lie about what happened yesterday on the bridge to her superiors 'not that anyone would believe her anyway. 'There must be some other answer, there has to be!' she thought. Then an idea crossed her mind "Uiharu do you mind pulling up the files of all the recently enrolled students in the city?" she asked, "Sure I can, but why do you need them Shirai-san?" the flower headed girl asked curiously. "Just a hunch" responded the teleporter while looking over her shoulder at the computer screen with a serious face.

* * *

><p>While, The ever misfortunate Kamijou Touma against his better judgment and dwindling funds decided to treat index to breakfast in order to make it up to her for yesterday and distract her long enough to stop her barrage of questions about the events that took place yesterday that caused his yet again hospitalized state. As the young nun happily woofed down her food he let out a sigh of relief, his phone rang as if fate refused to give him a break. As he moved away to take the call as the nun began to eye his portion of food as well, "Hello" he answered. "Good, you're back on your feet. Maybe now you'll learn not to let your guard down amateur" said the person on the other end. "Styil is that you? Are you and Itsuwa alright?" he said worriedly. "Calm down kid, she and I are fine.<p>

You were the only one who was seriously injured in all that. Not like it matters, but Kanzaki and Itsuwa were the only ones actually worried." Said the hot-headed priest. Touma smiled a bit hearing his friends were alright, but his face turned serious as Styil continued speaking "Anyways Kanzaki has something important to discuss with you." He said as he handed the phone to her. "Hello" she greeted, "Kanzaki have you guys found out anything about the grimiore yet?" he asked. "Yes I had Orsola and Sherry look into it, and it seems there is a lot more to this grimiore than we originally thought." She said. "Like what?" he asked while peering back at the table to make sure Index was still preoccupied with her meal. "It seems the grimiore's lore dates back before the founding of the church of the cross. And its contents are said to contain spells and rituals involving demons!" she explained.

The information was rather hard for Kamijou to swallow at first but due to his involvement with the magic side since meeting index, his un-explainable right hand, and the existence of angels he was a little hard-pressed to be skeptical at any of this. "So what use would that Alexander guy have for it and why would he chose Academy city of all places?!" he asked starting to become slightly agitated when the thought of innocence people becoming involved crossed his mind. Kanzaki could tell by his tone what he was thinking, and knew he would rush in without a moment's hesitation even if it meant getting himself hurt of worse "Listen just don't make any rash decisions without first contacting Styil, Itsuwa, or I. Beside the assassin Alexander sent he hasn't made any brazen moves yet and has done well to cover his tracks, it may be some time before he makes his next move so be on your toes." She finished. Touma agreed and hung up.

Kanzaki stared blankly at the phone for a minute. Getting Touma involved in another incident was honestly the last thing she wanted to do, but that wasn't her decision to make. She knew he would end up getting involved sooner or later whether they kept him in the dark or not and rush in head first to stop it, alone or not.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, a pale skinned boy with a cane was dropped off by a car in a specific location. His face had a very annoyed scowl on it as he exited the vehicle while using his cane to keep his balance as he looked towards the location in question, which was a former research lab for biological studies. That was abandoned a year or two ago after an 'accident' had taken place there.<p>

But he knew the term 'accident' could take on a completely different meaning when dealing with the cities dark side. He had heard of this certain facility and how they attempted to create a new drug to enhance the Levels of students that ended up leaving espers brain dead or just dead in general with most of the test subjects being 'Child errors' or desperate low-level espers, and when it failed the higher ups scrapped it and covered it up before it got out. As he slowly approached the building and entered it without the slightest bit of hesitation, though he felt that it was a complete waste of his time, since his search for the creatures and the reason behind the monstrosities had yielded little to no results and little to go off of besides the one captured specimen.

He was sent by the higher ups in order to eliminate a suspected 'spy' as they referred to him in the meantime as his colleagues continued their individual investigations. The man had been tracked to this area by the many hidden security cameras around the city and was seen entering the building. The level 5 continued until he reached room where files were kept and found a hooded figure browsing through scattered documents. "I knew this place was abandoned, so I shouldn't be surprised to find a rat or two. Sorry to tell you this but anything important was disposed of a long time ago you're just wasting your time." Said the white haired esper.

The figure quickly turned around, Accelerator drew the gun at his hip and pointed it towards him as the two stared each other down "Nothing personal, I'm just doing my job" he said as he began to squeeze the trigger, but stopped as the hooded figure removed its hood. Accelerator's hand fell limply to his side with a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe it and didn't know where to even begin. It was a face he had seen thousands of times, a face he couldn't forget even if he tried. What stared back at him from underneath the hood was the face of a 'SISTER' from that damned experiment. The level 5 couldn't believe his eye's "What are you doing here?" he muttered from his shocked state questioning her motives but she remained silent and just stared back at him with the same blank expression that he hated, which only served to anger him. "I said, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he roared in a mix of rage and confusion, as she stared on with the expression and again said nothing. Causing him to raise his gun once again and point it towards her as his hand began to shake out of anger "Answer me damnit." He yelled. Then the room they were in suddenly began to change shape and looked like they were in different scene entirely, Accelerator was now standing up to his knee in a pool of blood as hands and the bodies of SISTERS he'd killed shot out of it and tried to drag him down as he struggled to escape. He reached for collar as he struggled against them and activated it. The 'Sister' from earlier looked on from a building rooftop as the entire research lab was being turned to rubble and a crater being created in his place by the rampaging number 1 esper as he fought against his nightmarish hallucination. "Kageyama seems like you're having fun." Said a girl with bluish hair and glasses dressed in a school uniform from behind the 'SISTER' who's appearance had now changed from that of a clone to a raven haired boy with markings on his face and a single horn protruding from his forehead. "You can say that, the darkness in that boy's heart is like an all you can eat buffet. I've never seen so many negative emotions in one person. I think I'll keep him around and toy with him for a bit." He said with a sickening grin. "What you do is none of my concern as long as it doesn't interfere with Lord Alexander's plan, so did you find it? She asked. "Yeah Karin I've got it right here." he said as he reached in his cloak and handed her a document he stole from the research lab. "Good at least you remembered what you came here for, but in the future don't let your 'fun' conflict with are plans." She said as she vanished, "yeah yeah but I'm a dream demon after all negative emotions are like candy to me." he muttered as he followed her in the same manner.

Accelerator pulled himself from the rubble of the newly destroyed facility; he breathed heavily as he shut his collar off and collapsed onto his hands and knees. "Shit, what the hell was that?!" he said with a hint of terror in his voice as he attempted to stand up, though he had a hard time without his cane which was still buried underneath the rubble. The number 1 esper didn't know what he just saw. Sure he did somewhat regret his involvement in those damn experiments, but it's not like he had nightmares or hallucinations about it like he had PTSD or something. He was over it now, the SISTERS had already forgiven him and he had the brat to look after now. Anti-skill sirens could be heard in the distance which brought him back to reality. Then Awaki Musujime appeared grabbed the esper by the shoulder and teleported a few blocks away with the white haired level 5 in tow. The level 5 quickly noticed who was making contact with him and pulled away from her grip "You know a 'thank you' would be nice" she said, "I didn't ask for your help!" he snapped as he limped away causing the teleporter to shrug her shoulders "well next time I guess your on your own when it comes to anti-skill" she said, "like I give a damn." he muttered.

* * *

><p>In an undisclosed building, another of the City's level 5 espers had her own business to attend to. She had soft tea-colored hair and was surrounded by three other girls. "He's late!" The blonde haired girl moaned impatiently, "Yeah he is and on the phone he made it sound super important" said another one of the girls with short brown hair in a bob cut. "This better be good!" said the girl with soft tea-colored hair, while the final girl with shoulder length black hair and an unreadable expression remained silent.<p>

A few minutes later a man in a suit entered the room and sat at the desk in front of them "Hello ladies" he said as he flashed them a smile, "Who do you think you are? You should know better than to keep Mugino waiting" said the short blonde, "She's super right didn't you tell us to get over here right away and then made us wait all this time." asked the other girl. "Frenda, Kinuhata that's enough!" she demanded, quickly silencing the two girls "so what is it?" she continued. "I'm glad you asked" he said with fox like smirk "The job to end all jobs of course and who better to get it done than the beautiful ladies of ITEM" he as he continued to smirk. "Cut to the chase" she said ignoring his obvious attempt at flattery, "Gladly" he said as he slid a four folders in front of them.

Mugino proceeded to open them revealing the pictures and information inside them, each file featured one of four boys; Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuichi Minamino, and another boy simply named Hiei. From what she could tell they were all relatively new to Academy City since they had yet to receive esper ranks. "What so special about these guys?" asked Frenda while peering at the files from over Mugino shoulder. "Don't know, all I know is that a very generous patron wants them dead for one reason or another and has already paid half up front" he said as he shrugged his shoulders, "how much we talking?" asked Mugino who was now a little bit more interested. The man simply pulled out a calculator and entered some numbers, then showed them the screen. Frenda and Kinuhata's jaws visually dropped at the absurd amount, while Mugino grinned widely, and the fourth girl Takitsubo continued to deadpan. "And that only the tip of the iceberg" he said, "Those guys must have super pissed off the wrong people." Said Kinuhata, "Yeah but their loss is are gain, right?" agreed Frenda. "Fine tell him that we'll do it and we'll expect to be paid in full once the job is finished." said Mugino, "Of course, ladies I'll say this now we're all gonna retire early!" he said with a greedy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like you made it down here! First I'd like to say that I know this chapter is a bit more build up focused so look out for the next one and also I would like to say thanks you for reading! and please leave a review if you'd like. Like always any Ideas, comments, or constructive criticism are always welcome.<strong>


End file.
